I Love You Guys!
I Love You Guys! is Claptrap's second skill tree. This skill tree provides boosts to Claptrap and his teammates, particularly rewarding teamwork, taking damage and healing his friends. His other skill trees are Boomtrap and Fragmented Fragtrap. Skills ;Tier 1 *Best Buds 4 Life - Whenever you are revived or revive someone else, both of you gain +7% damage resistance and regenerate 0.5% max health per second per rank, for a few seconds. You gain +5% per rank to both gun damage while downed and Fight For Your Life duration. *Maniacal Laughter - Increases status effect chance by +4% per level. Dealing status effect damage to enemies grants stacks of Maniacal Laughter (max 200). You and your friends regenerate up to 0.03% max health per second per rank for each stack. You regenerate more health if your health is low. ;Tier 2 *Through Thick and Thin - Increases Action Skill cooldown rate by +4% per rank. While VaultHunter.EXE is running, this bonus is transferred to your allies. *Kick Him While He's Down - While in Fight For Your Life, you draw aggro from nearby enemies. Unlocks the ACTION PACKAGE Clap-in-the-Box. *All The Things Are Awesome! - Increases your fire rate by +3%, weapon swap speed by +3% and max health by +5% per rank. For each teammate in the game, you gain an additional +1% fire rate, +1% weapon swap speed and +2% max health per rank. ;Tier 3 *You're... GOING TO LOVE ME!! - Killing an enemy creates a Friendship Nova centered on it, healing you and any friends by up to 15% of your max health in the radius. Players with low health are healed for more. Unlocks the ACTION PACKAGE Gun Wizard. ;Tier 4 *Wax Off, Wax On - Increases your shield capacity and shield recharge rate by +3% and decreases your shield recharge delay by -3% per rank. *It's a Trap... Card - When your shield is depleted, you release a Mega-Nova that heals you and your friends for up to 15% of your max health, and damages enemies. Players low on health are healed for more. Your shield must fully recharge between Novas. *Pain Simulator is Painful - Increases your max health by +6% per rank and grants damage reduction of +4.8% based on rank. ;Tier 5 *Kick Him While He's Up - When you gain a Second Wind, your gun damage, melee damage and critical hit damage are all increased by +5% per rank for a short time. *Organized Guns are Happy Guns - Increases your magazine size with all weapons by +5% per rank. Increases your teammates' magazine sizes by +2% per rank. ;Tier 6 *HIGH FIVES GUYS - Hold melee to request a high five from your friends. If you receive a high five, you and your teammate receive +15% gun damage, +50% fire rate and regenerate 3% max health per second for a while. If you don't receive a high five or don't have any teammates, you gain the gun damage and health regeneration bonuses for a few seconds. 30 second cooldown between high fives. This skill can be triggered by enemy melee attacks. Category:Skills Category:Claptrap skills